Existing systems are capable of combining several individual images taken in a burst into a single combined image. For example, the existing systems combine images of the same scene taken during high dynamic range, flash/no-flash, or other types of bracketed photography. Some of the existing systems register the individual images by translation and/or rotation in an attempt to compensate for global motion occurring during the image capture. The registered images are then overlaid or otherwise intersected to produce a combined image. The combined image produced by the existing systems, however, is often non-rectangular in shape. Converting the non-rectangular intersection of the images into a rectangular shape having the same aspect ratio as the individual input images is difficult with the existing systems.